Legendary Gears
Thank you donte for this information.This is a full list of legendary gear,what they do and how people use them. Legendary gear A Legendary Gear is rare and powerful gear that does not correspond to a hero that has been released. At the moment Legendary Gears can only be obtained through capsules or in the shop when they are being sold, for a one week period. Legendary Gears cost 33 astros for a timed gear. Timed gears are chosen at random you may obtain a 10 or a 30 day gear. A Legendary Gear may also be obtained permanently for 197 ZP. Maid/Servant outfit With the maid/servant outfit, you use a vacuum to drag enemies towards you(even if they're on the floor). This is great for adding to a combo because, after being forcefully dragged the enemy is dazed giving you enough time to add a quick strike. Slot: Armour Skill: Vacuum Bring your foe closer with a powerful vacuum cleaner. Electric Guitar The electric guitar is very similar to the school uniform but with 1 major difference. You can move while using the guitar! Anyone caught in the range of the guitar will follow you wherever you go,even over a gap. Slot: Trinket Skill:Rock N Roll Make nearby fans go insane! Minigun The minigun is one of the most powerful gears in the game! The minigun fires 10 bullets rapidly in the direction that it is facing. Once the skill is used, the minigun will lock on to the closest target and starts shooting after 2-3 seconds. This skill is very easily dodged unless used with a combo or in a really big game. Note:The minigun cannot lock on to targets on the floor Slot:Trinket Skill:Minigun Auto-aim and shoot nearby targets. Howling Blades The howling swords slice through enemies in a flash putting them on their knees just like a cartoon When the skill is activated the slash will be done after 2-3 seconds like the minigun, but since the slash is almost instant it is harder to dodge.Slot:Trinket Skill:Blade Dash Quick dash and slash the enemies ahead. Priest Biretta The holy priest Biretta teleports anyone caught in the holy circle straight towards you. Once the skill is activated you will be able to control a holy circle.(similar to mages magic circles) Press "D" when the holy circle is on your target. Great to get someone with an AOE skill e.g Summon>ice burst. Note:when summoning a target they will not appear directly infront of you but somewhere around you like behind you or beside you. Slot:Helmet Skill:Summon Summon the target to your current position. Angelic wings The angelic wings allow the user to glide through the air and stay in the air much longer. It is a passive skill. To use hold "A" after a jump. Slot:Trinket Skill:Low Flight Slow down the fall speed when you’re in the air Bunny ears This skill is simple. It allows you to triple jump. Jumps do not stack. Slot:Helmet Skill:Triple jump Triple jump and attack in the air. School uniform The school uniform is a gear that needs teamwork. Once activated the user starts reading stunning anyone around them in a wide range for about 10 seconds. That's when teammates can come along and do their most damaging combos. Slot:Armour Skill:Study time Makes nearby enemies study Monk Robe The monk robe allows the user to drop like a rock and hit anyone around them with the range just a little bigger then magic shields. The best part is this skill can be used in the air.